creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 April 2015
07:33 Wiem. 07:33 Kuro mi zazdrości. 07:33 XD 07:33 (y) 07:33 ja dzisiaj zasnąłem na religii i ksiądz mnie budzi i pyta jakie jest narodowe święto żydowskie. Ja wstaję nie widzę nic na oczy i powiedziałem że holokaust. Oczywiście wszyscy beke mieli 07:33 x[[]]D 07:33 w ogóle to miałem mówić szabat ale mi się coś popierdziliło 07:33 xd 07:34 (hihi) 07:34 nie słucham muzyki a cały czas słyszę ja w głowie -_- 07:34 Snow, jaki utwór? C: 07:34 Nieźle. 07:34 witam 07:34 o/ 07:34 Bratt (y) 07:34 sorka, że tak późno się pojawiam 07:34 o/ 07:34 O, Lobo, hiii~! 07:34 survue the night,numb oraz inne tak na zmianę ... 07:34 siema lobo o./ 07:35 o/ 07:35 cześc lobo o/ 07:35 http://www.tdcj.state.tx.us/death_row/dr_info/andersonjohnny.jpg - co ma rasa ofiary do mordercy? :V 07:35 Ja tak mam codziennie (bp) 07:35 Ert - to je 'Murrica 07:35 z muzyką? 07:35 Nom 07:35 ale te same piosenki w głowie od rana mam ;-; 07:36 Jesteś biały czy czarny? Nie wiem, czy mogę Ci powiedzieć... 07:36 jestem śniegiem 07:36 Współczuję. 07:36 Mi się tylko jeden wers od obiadu po głowie plcze 07:36 czemu? 07:36 Vielcy Przedvieczni się vami zajmą 07:36 ja mam piosenkę PewDiePie'a w głowie - gwałcę replay c: 07:36 *plącze 07:36 jaki 07:37 lobo mi kilka piosenek od rana w głowie siedzi 07:37 "They see me rollin,they hatin..." 07:37 xd 07:37 : 07:37 (y) 07:37 07:37 Sajko - łooo 07:37 07:37 07:37 07:37 07:37 07:37 wgl dopiero teraz ludzie ją poznali 07:37 jak ta piosenka ma 11 lat D: 07:37 xd 07:37 i lubiałam ją tak z 8 lat temu 07:37 Aaastmaa 07:38 A przytulisz mię? 07:38 tzn. lubię do tej pory 07:38 ale well 07:38 chyba z 5 lat czekałam na tłumaczenie 07:38 Czas posłuchać czegoś czilałtowego. 07:38 astma cie zje ;-; 07:38 dopóki ktoś tego nie rozsławił 07:38 jenyy 07:38 Ale że jaka piosenka D: 07:38 Ridin 07:38 k 07:38 Chamillionare 07:38 teraz jakaś nuta po łacińsku (derp) 07:38 Astma 07:39 śpiewy druidów? (huh) 07:39 mogę polecić parę c: 07:39 Lilium .v. 07:39 Ja jej nie s łuchałam dobre kilka miesięcy,aż tu nagle naszło mnie jedząc ziemniaka (pokrface) 07:39 Lilium :3 07:39 (pokerface) 07:39 pikna piosnka 07:39 Wiem 07:39 XD 07:39 bardziej taka piosenka by odesłać demona w głowie mi siedzi 07:39 Dzisiaj wieczór krótki, zapalmy sobóóóótki! (all!) 07:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eY3ySdMpqn0 07:39 XD 07:39 xd 07:39 http://www.tdcj.state.tx.us/death_row/dr_info/garzamanuel2.jpg - zaufalibyście mu? 07:39 nie że demon tylko piosenka xd 07:39 w uszach szum w oczach łzy na liczniku 43 07:40 Ert, nie C: 07:40 nope 07:40 Jeśli pytasz, to znaczy że nie C: 07:40 * HappeningSnow87 chowa się za rei 07:40 Kurde no D: 07:40 rei umarła ;-; 07:41 * ReiRakto łapie Snowa za głowę i patrzy 07:41 Już dawno umarłam 07:41 może jeszcze buzi xd 07:41 wtf 07:41 Nie mogę znaleźć teledysku do "Riot" D: 07:41 co ja gadam 07:41 * ReiRakto całuje Snowa, skoro prosi 07:41 jaka nazwa 07:41 XD D 07:41 O.o 07:41 już wiem o czym mówi piosenka ridin 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixZDTiXiHsc Jest tylko to D: 07:41 * HappeningSnow87 jest w szoku 07:42 o tym że jakby murzyn ze swoją labadziarą byli biali 07:42 to by ich policjant nie zatrzymał 07:42 i nie szukał u nich dragów 07:42 Roz 07:42 a później ten ziomo co wygląda na snoppdoga po wylewie coś pierniczy o cygarach 07:42 kocham tą piosenkę *^* 07:42 ja też *-* 07:42 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=threedaysgrace+riot 07:42 SmackDown vs Raw 2007 - gra na PS@ 07:43 PS2* 07:43 Snow, nie ma D: 07:43 tak poznałam tą piosenkę 07:43 Jest tylko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixZDTiXiHsc 07:43 tę* 07:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWM2joNb9NE Na domiar złego,jeszcze zostałam przez koleżankę skatowana tym ;-; 07:43 O___O 07:43 OwO 07:43 Sajko xD 07:43 XD DDD 07:43 https://youtu.be/H8Qp38qT-xI (jelly) 07:43 what is this shit 07:43 xd 07:44 PFUDOR 07:44 sajko plz 07:44 nie znasz si 07:44 się 07:44 co to znaczy pfudor? 07:44 przekleństwo po czeczeńsku? 07:44 biedna sajko 07:44 Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows (fp) 07:44 wtf 07:44 XD 07:44 Nyuu~! <3 07:45 on ma tą buzię tak otwartą jak by mówił że chce mnie zjeść 07:45 (2cute4me) 07:45 *tę 07:45 Przynajmniej już nie śpiewam they see me rollin (derp) 07:45 rzygam tęczą ;__; 07:46 Snow, może chce .v. 07:46 niezły syf 07:46 wyobrażam sobie jak by ten filmik wyglądał po kwasie 07:46 Pinga mi kwas. 07:46 po kiego? XD 07:46 Dobre pytanie. x[[]]D 07:47 Kuro bawi mi się włosami. >w< 07:47 Sajko, ogarnij to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tY0a-d67drE 07:47 ;-; 07:47 ja tego cały dzień prawie że słucham 07:47 w ogóle to czemu masz na avku deskolennego? 07:47 Kuro jest supi. >w< 07:47 Bo lubię. 07:47 jj 07:47 i plecki bolą 07:47 to pisze ona czy ty bo cię dusi? XD 07:47 xd 07:47 Lobo,niezłeee... 07:48 Bo się bawi moimi włosami. =w= 07:48 czemu kuro na czat nie wejdzie ;-; 07:48 to jest epickie 07:48 nauczę się tego rapować normalnie xD 07:48 Za dużo internetu ;-; 07:48 bo trudne to nie jest 07:48 Widzę złe rzeczy na okładkach podręczników od religii... 07:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Wytn-_MSBo A to? xD 07:48 Czy ja staję się gimbusem? D: 07:48 Bo jest zajęta. 07:48 zaczyna widzieć wszędzie kutas y 07:49 noworoczna a nie jesteś? ;-; 07:49 o słodki Jezu4 07:49 pierwsza faza transformacji rozpoczęta 07:49 kaktus (lf) 07:49 co 07:49 Rycerz 07:49 pranie mózgu x_x 07:49 Wywal się czy coś 07:49 on ma już wywalone na wszystko ;-; 07:49 nawet nie ogarniesz kiedy stanieszsię gimbem 07:59 rycerz 07:59 ? 07:59 Rycerz - słabo wierzę 07:59 to uczucie 07:59 gdy udaje ci się w miarę poprawnie coś narysować 07:59 jak jedno słówko poleci od Nowej, a ty na nią z pyskiem 07:59 zaczynając od ręki 07:59 well 07:59 prawdziwy z ciebie pies 07:59 na baby ;-; 08:00 jego hobby to dokuczanie 08:00 babom 08:00 nienawidzisz kotów 08:00 To niech Nowa też nie zaczepia? :v 08:00 .-. 08:00 K**** M*Ć! 08:00 dobra spadam elo 08:00 o/ 08:00 Niech się do siebie nie odzywają. 08:00 co chwila mi zwiesza się czat! 08:00 za dużo stron na raz 08:00 Lobo, uspokój się. I: 08:00 byłoby najlepiej 08:00 i jest święta zasada nie pisz caps lockiem 08:00 kurde, piszę coś mądrego 08:00 a tu nagle RYPS i czat się zwiesza 08:01 : 08:01 idę 2015 04 29